<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>just flesh and bone by Sidders</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27574532">just flesh and bone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sidders/pseuds/Sidders'>Sidders</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lovecraft Country (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bath Sex, Blood and Gore, Canon typical body horror, F/F, F/M, Pegging, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:53:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27574532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sidders/pseuds/Sidders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you trust me?" She asks, meeting his gaze in the mirror leaning against the wall and he nods quickly.<br/>"You know I do."<br/>"Do you trust me with this?" Another nod.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ruby Baptiste/Christina Braithwhite, Ruby Baptiste/William</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>just flesh and bone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have no excuses for this. Please be aware that if the sex scene in 1x08 grossed you out, you probably won't like this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Remind me why I'm in this body?" William asks, staring at Ruby's reflection with wide, curious eyes as she moves around behind him.</p>
<p>He's on his hands and knees on the bed, Ruby kneeling behind him, and the pop of a bottle cap makes him swallow.</p>
<p>"I'm not complaining," he continues, relaxing when Ruby rubs a comforting hand over his skin, from the small of his back up to his shoulder, then back down to palm at his ass. "Just curious."</p>
<p>"Do you trust me?" She asks, meeting his gaze in the mirror leaning against the wall and he nods quickly.</p>
<p>"You know I do."</p>
<p>"Do you trust me with this?" Another nod.</p>
<p>She should feel ridiculous, Ruby thinks, kneeling completely naked save the leather straps secured around her hips and the appendage jutting out from between her legs. But with William staring at her so openly, desire in his eyes, she feels anything but.</p>
<p>"Just relax," Ruby tells him when his eyes track her movements, watching her smear cool liquid over her fingers. It's easier said than done, she knows, and he jumps when she rubs her fingers between his cheeks.</p>
<p>Ruby squeezes the bottle and pours some more directly onto his skin and she works it in, this time slipping a finger inside him and William gasps.</p>
<p>"Good boy," she says and he gives a pleased hum, pushing back against Ruby's hand. </p>
<p>"More," he moans when Ruby pulls out of him and slips back in again, and she obeys, pushing a second finger in.</p>
<p>She can see that satisfied smirk on his face that he always gets, but it's gone when the tips of her fingers brush his prostate and he whines, a high-pitched sound she's more used to hearing from Christina's own mouth than the one she's wearing now. </p>
<p>The line between them always blurs when Ruby fucks William. Christina's a fantastic actress but when William is flat on his back with Ruby riding him, or when Ruby's crouched between his legs with his cock in her mouth, he always has that same look of amazement in his eyes that Christina gets whenever Ruby so much as kisses her. </p>
<p>It's no different now as Ruby fucks him open with her fingers, preparing him, getting him ready for her. She can tell it's getting harder for him to keep his eyes open but still he watches her and Ruby can see Christina underneath the mask.</p>
<p>“Ready for me, baby?” She asks when she knows that he is and his breath catches on a ‘yes’ as she pulls her fingers out of him, a breathy little moan escaping from his lips a moment later when the head of the dildo presses into him.</p>
<p>He doesn’t flinch away like she expects him to. He stays perfectly still as she pushes into him, his breathing heavy, his knuckles white where he’s gripping the sheets, and his face red, cheeks burning. Her first experimental thrust has him crying out, and the second and third, and by the fourth he’s practically sobbing when Ruby’s hips meet his ass.</p>
<p>“Good?” Ruby’s hands settle on his hips, squeezing a little, and all William can do is nod and press back against her, his eyes clamped shut. “Breathe,” she reminds him, waits for his breathing to calm a little, and then she starts moving.</p>
<p>He sounds more and more like Christina with each thrust into him, letting out those pretty, high-pitched little moans usually reserved for when Ruby pays special attention to her clit. The noise he makes when she wraps her hand around his cock at the tail end of a particularly deep thrust is new. Raw, coming from deep in his chest, and he arches into her, urging her to do it again so she does, tightening her fist around him and pumping in time to her thrusts, getting him to make that sound again and again.</p>
<p>He arches his back again when she squeezes him particularly hard but this time the movement is accompanied by a cracking sound, but before Ruby can even ask, her movements slowing just a little, William pushes his ass back against her. “Don’t stop, please,” he begs through gritted teeth, and when Ruby meets his eyes in the mirror again she sees Christina’s looking back at her.</p>
<p>It’s hardly new to them. They have yet to last a week without having to clean up the mess of one of them transforming, but Ruby hasn’t exactly fucked someone out of their - or, rather, someone else’s - skin before and it should disgust her. She should stop and send Christina to the bathroom where it’ll be easier to clean up the mess, but instead she keeps going, bringing her hand back to William’s hip for more leverage as she thrusts into him harder and watches Christina’s hands claw their way up under his skin while her own nails shred the skin of his hips.</p>
<p>He comes with a scream that turns into Christina’s voice as she breaks through William’s skin and Ruby has to wrap an arm across her chest to stop her from falling into the mess on the bed. She holds her like that for a long moment, Christina shaking and gasping for breath, until Ruby deems it safe to pull out of her and Christina whimpers with every slow movement. She manages to guide Christina onto the side of the bed, helping her roll onto her back, and Christina grabs her wrist when she tries to move away.</p>
<p>“I just need to take this off,” Ruby assures her and Christina nods, watching her with wide eyes.</p>
<p>She unbuckles herself and drops the strap-on on the bed - yet another thing to clean up later - and sits on the edge, Christina immediately joining her and climbing into Ruby’s arms, both of them already covered in blood and God knows what else so Ruby doesn’t mind.</p>
<p>“Okay?”</p>
<p>Christina nods and nuzzles the spot below Ruby’s ear. “That was…”</p>
<p>“Intense?” Ruby fills in for her and she nods again. “Think you can handle a bath?”</p>
<p>“Will you join me?” Christina gives her a pleading look and Ruby laughs.</p>
<p>The water turns red instantly, so they rinse themselves off and drain the tub before filling it again, bundling the bed sheets into plastic sacks while they wait, something Ruby had suggested they leave scattered around the house for this exact reason.</p>
<p>“I see why you wanted me in that body,” Christina says, lying on top of Ruby in the bath, nestled between her legs. She’s a little more alert now, gradually moving past that post-sex - and post-transformation - haze. </p>
<p>“Told you.” Ruby’s hand strokes up and down the length of Christina’s back, moving a little lower to gently palm her ass as she says, “Although I’ll gladly try it again with this one.”</p>
<p>Christina hums, pressing a kiss beneath Ruby’s jaw. “Less mess to clean up, I suppose.”</p>
<p>Ruby’s laugh turns into a breathy moan when Christina’s hand moves between them, the tip of a long finger brushing over her clit.</p>
<p>“Or maybe you liked it,” she breathes out against Ruby’s lips and slips a finger, then another, inside her. “Fucking me hard enough to break me out of his skin.”</p>
<p>It doesn’t take her long, not after the evening they’ve had, not with Christina talking like that, and certainly not with those fingers inside her while a thumb rubs over her clit, and as she comes water sloshes over the sides of the tub.</p>
<p>Just another mess for them to clean up.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>